Finally Together
Finally Together is a song heard in the twenty-second episode of Season 8, "The Secret of Harmony". Lyrics |-|English= I remember when I first met you We were simply two worlds apart You were so distant and I I wasn't listening to my heart Day by day we stood side by side Yet we were still so far away But in a great symphony You shouldn't ever play alone It's like a dream Now we're finally together Finally forever Feel the music inside your heart This is our song Now we're finally together Finally forever Since we've got each other We're stronger more than we ever been We can play this music together In a perfect sweet harmony It's just too good to be true But count on that's the way it should be Day by day, we stand side by side Now we're no longer so far away 'Cause in a great symphony You shouldn't ever play alone It's like a dream Now we're finally together Finally forever Feel the music inside your heart This is our song Now we're finally together Finally forever Since we've got each other We're stronger more than we ever been Life is a feather up in the sky We were carried by the wind Now we are closer, eyes in the eyes And the magic will begin! It's like a dream Now we're finally together Finally forever Feel the music inside your heart This is our song Now we're finally together Finally forever Since we've got each other It's like a dream Now we're finally together Finally forever (¡Finally forever!) Feel the music inside your heart This is our song Now we're finally together Finally forever (¡Finally forever!) Since we've got each other We're stronger more than ever 'Cause we're finally together |-|Italian= Sembra ieri quando ti ho viso Sguardo tra li e sguardi per me Non mi ha ricorda lo sai Della scintilla tra di noi Fianco a fianco Giorno per giorno Eppure distante da me Ma questa è una sinfonia Che non suono senza te Adesso che siamo finalmente insieme Andrà tutto bene Nel mio cuore c'è la magia di una canzone Che canteremo insieme E andrà tutto bene Mano nella mano Noi siamo forti come non è mai Ora siamo musica verà Perché tu sei parte di me Mi sembra un sogno lo so Ma tutta suono in armonia Fianco a fianco Giorno per giorno Sempre più vicini io e te Questa è la mia sinfonia E oggi la suoni insieme a me Adesso che siamo finalmente insieme Andrà tutto bene Nel mio cuore c'è la magia di una canzone Che canteremo insieme E andrà tutto bene Mano nella mano Noi siamo forti come non è mai Come due stelle, accese il blu di una notte magica Occhi nel occhi, brilliamo insieme e la magia ci a volgerà Adesso che siamo finalmente insieme Andrà tutto bene Nel mio cuore c'è la magia di una canzone Che canteremo insieme E andrà tutto bene Mano nella mano Adesso che siamo finalmente insieme Andrà tutto bene Nel mio cuore c'è la magia di una canzone Che canteremo insieme E andrà tutto bene Mano nella mano Noi siamo forti perché siamo finalmente insieme Trivia Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club Category:Songs Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 Songs (Winx Club)